


A Normal Day At The Beach? (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, OC, beach, zoosonas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short request story about Michael, Katrice, Shadow and Yinnie having to go to the beach However, Shadow and Michael fall victim to a certain trio of devious Kit Kats. What happens to the silver fox and rabbit? Read to find out! (Requested by N.P.Wilde who also is the creator of Shadow) (Yinnie belongs to Nightshade) (Katrice and the Kit Kats belong to Msitu-Vita)
Kudos: 2





	A Normal Day At The Beach? (Story Request)

Summer was just starting. The beaches were starting to become packed full of mammals in Zootopia. The sunny days were coming, and everyone knew. Especially for one special red panda who always loved the Spring and, mainly, the Summer seasons. With of course a disdained rabbit by her side, the sun and heat being his arch enemy along with bugs as well. 

“Katrice, you owe me a blizzard after this.” The brown furred rabbit said with a somewhat grumpy look on his face.

“Well, soon as the kits invited us to go to the beach with them, how could we say no? Especially you Michael.” A smugged Katrice told him. She had on her favorite swimsuit. A tropical theme with different shades of green from dark to standard. 

Michael just had on his blue and black swim shorts. The rabbit was carrying the cooler and umbrella with his girlfriend carrying the towels. They walked over to the hot sand and could see it was just full of mammals in the ocean having a ball, kits playing and building sandcastles, and some mammals just relaxing and getting some sun rays. Katrice just was simply in awestruck while Michael questioned why anyone loves the Summer.

“You see them?” They stopped and took a look around to see if they saw any sign of the Kit Kats along with Nick and Judy. 

“No. You think they didn’t show up yet?” Michael questioned. With Katrice wanting to get to the beach quickly, maybe it was possible they got here early. Still it wouldn’t hurt to save a spot for them. They were almost a big family after all.

They started to continue their walk through the sand. Michael complained that the sand was going to be tough to rinse out between his toes with Katrice smiling away with her sunglasses on and being carefree as can be. They make it to a big enough space for them and the Wildes as they started setting up with the umbrella impaled into the sand and the towels already starting to be placed so they could sit down. 

As they were in the middle of it all two mammals started to walk up to them. Huddled close to each other as the rabbit started to straight up his and the red panda’s towels. 

“Hey you guys!” The voice sounded similar to one mammal they knew about. Both of their heads turned to the direction of the voice. They saw that coming towards them were Shadow and Yinnie, their good friends that hang out with them a lot of times. 

Katrice and Michael were pretty stunned to say the least. They weren't expecting the silver fox and red panda to make it here. Shadow was in his purple and red swim trunks with the purple matching the dyed arms, legs, and also paws and tails tip on his body with the red panda Yinnie having to wear an aqua green bikini.

“What brings you here?” Yinnie says with Shadow having to place the cooler and towels down. 

“We got invited by the WildeHopps .” Katrice tells the two as Michael finishes up laying down the towels since he brought enough for him, Katrice, and the WildeHopps family. 

He stood up to properly greet them. “Yep. Now we are just waiting for them.”

“Ah cool!” Shadow exclaimed. “Me and Yinnie were just gonna take a swim and some sun before we head down the pier. She wants to get to see that haunted house attraction they had.”

“Oh I know of that one!” Michael felt his ears stick up from excitement. He loved going to that spooky place. It always gave him the spooks, even though it would mean he would have to be outside in the hot sun.

Katrice patted her rabbits back. “I promise that after we spend some time at the beach, we will get your blizzard AND take you to the attraction.”

“Yes! I love you so much honey!”

“Hehe. I love you too.” A quick peck on Michaels cheek got him to feel flustered slightly. “Hey Yinnie, want to take a swim?”

“Oh yeah! I need some cold water.” 

“Trust me, I know for a fact you will feel cool.” The two red panda’s questioned if their boyfriends would want to jump in the water with them. They were both met with kind “no thanks” as they were going to soak up on the sun.

The two females went over to get some water on their hot fur and bodies to cool down as the two males started to lay down on their towels. The umbrella was covering them with shade. Michael could see his girlfriend was pretty much having fun already and thus, he couldn’t help but make a soft smile.

The silver fox took notice and smirked. “You’d really do anything for her huh? Even risk getting a chance of a heatstroke for her?”

“Hey dude. Love is love. It can be crazy...but her being happy is what makes me happy.” The rabbit was pretty serious. Hearing her laugh as she and Yinnie were splashing each other in the water was something Michael always wanted to hear.

Shadow then went into his cooler to pull out a can of soda. He offered one to Michael who thanked him and took it as they cracked the top open and started to take a drink. “Why do you hate the heat and Summer again?”

Michael rubbed his own chin. “Well, the bugs are awful this time of year. You also have the sun being unbearable alot. Then there was one time I lost my favorite shutter shades in these waters...I miss them.”

“Oh dang. I’m sorry dude.”

“None of them could ever replace the one that was in my heart.” Michael sighed to himself. “But, Summer isn’t as bad so long as Katrice is around. She can make Summer fun-ish.” 

“Hehe. Same thing goes for Yinnie.” The two guys put their drinks down with the sand holding them as if they were coasters. They laid their backs against the towels as they just looked up at the red color of the umbrella.

They both started to talk about gaming since Summer was also the time for Gamer Conventions and new game reveals. Their talks of their predictions of which game could be revealed next were also met with their yawning in between sentences. The two admitted they barely got sleep last night and the long walk felt tiresome to them. They weren’t lazy or nothing, they just liked to game during hot days like this.

The silver fox and rabbit tried to stay awake. Their bodies felt light and their eyes started to close. They both blame the softness of the beach towels and the amount of gaming they did on many nights. The two mammals slowly started to fall asleep. Their snores being the way of knowing they were out like a light. 

A half of an hour of being in the ocean got the girls to walk on the sand with their bodies wet from the cold water. Yinnie looked like she needed a towel badly. “W-why was the water this cold?!”

“Honestly I felt fine...I blame Michael since he got me used to the cold.” The red pandas agreed with Katrice starting to walk over to the guys with Yinnie following along. They make it to their spot to see the boys were snoring with Michael cuddling the cooler close to him.

“They were gaming again.” The two females said in unison. Before they could do anything about it, the sounds of someone running in the sandy beach got Katrice’s attention. Suddenly she felt a big hug form around her. She knew right away who they were.

“Oh my gosh! You guys made it!” Katrice was happy to see the Kit Kats were here. Along with Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Judy was in her ZPD themed swim suit since she liked how cool it was, while Nick was just in a tribal themed green swim trunks as they were happy to see the babysitters were here.

“Oh hey Yinnie!” Said Judy who gave a hug to her. “Been a while since the last time we saw you!”

“Heh. Well with work being a mess, I barely get to go out.”

“I feel you.” Nick said as he got his share of a hug by her.

“Hey. Where is Michael and Shadow?” Andre was puzzled. Usually the rabbit would be by Katrice’s side. And Shadow would be talking with Michael about games.

“Right there.” Aubrey pointed over to the two sleeping guys who seemed to be at peace with smiles on their face. 

Nick and Judy poked them to see if they were ok. They could hear soft giggles along with some snoring. “Ok. They are alive.”

The fox looks over to the two babysitters as he puts away his sunglasses he had on him and gives them to Judy. “Is the water fine?”

“Ehh. It is really cold but you’ll get used to it.” Katrice tells him, to which gets him ready to run and go for a swim.

“You wanna join in the fun Carrots?” A sly grin from Nick got Judy to give him that same look back.

“Last one in is a rotten egg!” She starts to run past him and goes towards the water with Nick having to try to keep up with her.

Yinnie had a towel wrapped around her. She looked over at the boardwalk to notice some small food stands were there. All of which had long lines. She groaned to herself. “This will take a while...you mind if you watch the kits Katrice? I got to go and get a pretzel. Haven’t eaten breakfast.”

“Of course.” Yinnie started to head down to the stands. With that said and done, the red panda looked over to see the four kits were looking at the sleeping silver fox and rabbit. A smile grew on Alicia’s lips. “What are you thinking Alicia?”

The energetic kit jumps slightly. “What?! Me? Nothing!”

“Alicia wants to bury them in sand.” Said the s'more son known as Amare who always was the good one of the four.

Alicia laughs nervously to try to pretend Amare wasn’t being a tattletale and everything was ok and no plans were in mind. Even though she had her shovel and bucket in her paws with her not even trying to hide it.

“Alicia.” Katrice said with the kit gulping in fear of getting in trouble. “...Do it!” 

The fox kit gasped. “Really?!”

“Sure. I see no harm in it...plus it will be funny.” A chuckle from the red panda got the kits to start working on putting sand on the two mammals' bodies without them even waking up to it. 

Amare looked over at his babysitter. “You sure they won’t be mad?”

Katrice shook her head. “Nope. Plus this is payback for playing games so late at night. Least I am not like that...I hope I don’t regret saying that.”

Yinnie came back after what seemed to be five minutes of waiting as she was eating her pretzel. It was buttery and salty but it had the best taste in the world. She should have asked Katrice if she wanted some. She got back on the sand and headed towards the direction of the kit kats and Katrice’s spot. As she gets closer she sees two huge lumps of sand under the umbrella. 

Having to look under the umbrella, she sees three of the kits having to bury the two mammals in sand. With Katrice watching and snickering along with Amare as they watch. Yinnie goes over to the red panda while still looking at the two guys snoring soundly.

“Um. You know they are burying the boys right?”

“Yep.” The answer got Yinnie to look at Katrice then back at the kits. She accepted it rather quickly as she took a bite of her pretzel

Andre stops patting his paws on the sand to hold it in place as he smells the breaded and salty treat. “I want a pretzel!”

The sheer sound coming from the kit got the silver fox and brown rabbit to start waking up. The three kits ran away and went to their babysitters as the two guys started to open their eyes.

Michael yawns as he tries to get his arms to move to rub his eyes. “What in th-AHHH! OH MY GOSH WE ARE TRAPPED!”

Shadow looks over to both himself and Michael seeing they were buried in the sand. “DID WE FALL ASLEEP FOR YEARS?!”

“OH GOSH IT'S LIKE THAT ONE MOVIE ABOUT THE DUDE WITH THE CHAINSAW FOR A PAW!”

All the while the kit kats started to laugh along with Katrice and Yinnie. Nick and Judy were done swimming and walked into what their kits have done. Five minutes in and they already buried two mammals. They were somewhat proud of what their kits can accomplish together. Except for Amare, he’s a good kit.


End file.
